


come away with me

by withoutwords



Series: Isak and Even Short Fics. [13]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Travel, Wanderlust, marriage proposals, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: I'll keep you.





	come away with me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I did on tumblr so please excuse any grammar.

Their last night is quiet. All warmth and smoke, and the gentle tinkling of the teapot as they pass it around ( _It’s about time you learnt how to make it properly_ ). 

It’s dark, but there’s still so much colour - Isak didn’t know there were so many colours - blues and pinks and yellows and greys. He wants to bottle it and take it home. He wants to take everything home. 

_You’ll have to settle for me_ , Even tells him. 

_Okay. I’ll keep you,_ Isak says with a shrug and Even pulls him close, fun and pinching. 

_I’m glad to hear it_. 

Even smells different here, and smiles different, and just _is_ different. Changed. And Isak’s sure that by the time they get home he’ll have their next trip planned. And all their trips after that. 

[Even’s some impossible balance of planning and spontaneity that Isak still hasn’t figured out.] 

_Do you still think about marriage?_ Isak asks when the other boys have drifted away. 

Even fumbles with his cup. _Shit, Isak,_ he says with a laugh, his eyes crinkling and bright and true. _Yes, I do. Marriage with you._

_When? Soon? Or later, when I’m older and we have some money?_

_I don’t know._

Isak pulls a face, abandoning his tea to press closer _Yes, you do_. 

_Okay, I do, but I didn’t want to scare you with it all._

_You can’t scare me. Nothing scares me, remember?_

_How could I forget?_

_You should ask me_ , Isak says, definitively, and it feels so right and so easy. Like they were always headed to this place in this time. _And I’ll say yes. And we’ll elope to another new place. A deserted island._

_Who’s going to marry us if it’s deserted?_

_Well, fuck, Even, I don’t know. You asked me, aren’t you going to make some decisions?_

Even laughs, like music, like all the old sounds and all the new ones they know now, all these things they’ll never forget. The world outside their walls. _You’re amazing Isak Valtersen._

_You mean Isak Bech Næsheim._

_Maybe I wanna be Even Valtersen._

_No, that’s terrible, I’m definitely taking your name._

_Okay,_ Even says on a breath, bottom lip rolling against Isak’s skin as he pulls back from a kiss. _I’ll keep you._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://thefancyspin.tumblr.com)


End file.
